Family
by Nanannacyy
Summary: A.U. Set on my currently obsessed couple. It's just another day for Finnick and Annie except today, Annie has a request to make.


"Annie."

I stare down at the form above my chest contently sleeping at the moment. Her head rising synchronizing with each breath i intake. My wife was a light sleeper and i could tell as i uneven my breathing, she was starting to stir.

I hear a slight groan from her and laugh as she's coming back from her slumber.

Her mesmerizing sea-green eyes stare at me through the dark curls of her hair and i can't help but smile and kiss her forehead gently."Morning." A rumble i feel against my chest tells me she didn't want to face the early mornings. Did i mention my wife isn't a morning person?

I laugh again and nudge her in the ribs teasingly, "Annie, you know you have to get up soon."

"Soon, but it's not soon right now."

My shirt is being reduce to creases as my wife snuggles up against me comfortablely. I restrain myself from waking her up fully with my kisses, i know she would be a blushing fit then and complaining how unsanitary she would be at the moment if i were to do so. But i could careless, she would always be beautiful to me, even if she thinks she's unsanitary at times.

Glancing outside, i can see the sea ever so calmly wash against the shore from our victor's house window. The view's so perfect that i can see everything, ranging from the shoreline to the thicking mist beyound the lighthouse that stands alone in the horizontal back to the rocky bits below the surrounding houses, everything seems perfect. Soothing.

Already, i'm off to a good start.

While i was lost in my concentration of the scenery, i didn't notice Annie's awake observing eyes.

"You look happy."

"Of course. Why wouldn't i be? You're here with me, sleeping in my protective embrace living in the expensively built victor house by our beloved motherland by the sea. I have every right to be happy." The words came out soothly.

Annie has the same look as i do. I know she's happy to be here as well. I don't get a verbal agreement but a tactium one instead as she places a kiss on my nose, it's enough to signify me.

"So what are we going to do today, my love?"

Annie hums, "Shall we paint the house today? The white walls look awfully plain." I smile in agreement.

We set into motion after we finish preparing ourselves. I've went to buy the paint made from the finest seashells by the shore from our district store and stop by at our neighbor's house for a greeting.

I knock a few times on Mag's door expecting her to come out in her nightglown over her wrinkle skin but still in her top notch shape like always that says otherwise about her age. And she doesn't fail me. She give's me a look wondering why i was out so early when i could be spending quality time with my wife. I grin at her easily.

"What? I can't stop and give a heartful hello to my dear old mentor?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Finnick." She has a smile on her face that gives it away. I give her a hug before making my way back home, to my beloved wife and spend quality time with her like Mag's thought.

The door opens with a bang and the smell of fish and creamy sauced osters invade my senses. Fresh seafood was always a good breakfast. I settle down the contents of paint of variety colors but mostly shades and tints of the cool color scheme before joining my wife in the kitchen. She was clad in a apron, cauious of accidental spills.

I stand in the doorway admiring the peice of work that lays beyond my eyes before actually joining in the piece of work.

"Hey." I wrap my hands around her waist, feeling the giggle urpt from her.

"Hey." Annie imitated my voice back.

We eat in a comfortable silence. Enjoying the presence of eachother's before we move to the stage of painting. I unscrew the tops of the lids of each buck of paint and decide which color suits which room.

We both agreed to make our bedroom sea-green. To match our eyes. The bath room's a pale turquoise. Living room is best suitable for sky blue paint. The rooms with windows to the ocean are going to match the ocean's wave so sea-blue. And lastly, there was one room left to decide which coloring.

It was the room diagonal from us. With the door open we can peer slightly into the room, mirroring us.

I was stuck on which color would fit and before i could ask Annie she interrupted my train of thought.

"Finnick, i want a child."

My eyes widen a bit, clearly i must have a mistunderstanding right there.

"Come again?"

Annie look a bit irratated,"You heard me, i want a child, Finnick." Her voice soft but firm. She wasn't having double thoughts about it. I wasn't scared of having a child with Annie, much the other way around if she had a child with another man. Which i would never bear to think of unless it's the end of everything. Nor was it the mental breakdowns that Annie has at times when horrible memories are triggered.

I don't worry about those much less think about since i would always be there bringing her back to me with a few words. I had faith in her, but only thing that stopped me from granting her wish then and there was, are we ready?

To have a child of our own? Are we?

She must have telepathic powers or i underestimated her ability to comprehend me. Annie took my hands into her smaller ones and carress my calloused skin.

"Finnick, i know we can do this. With a hug house like this, it shouldn't be long till we have our own family starting. It'll be everything that i could ever want."

Her voice doesn't miss a beat as she murms out her desire to me. I felt so intensely overwhelmed at the moment. Not out of fear or anything like that but relating to the sudden newfound elastic energy i had. If my wife wants that, why in any way should i decline?

Scooping her up in my arms despite her giggling protests, i grin arrogantly and walk back into our bedroom. The rest of the unfinish paint walls be damned.

I was going to make my self a family.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? ;) <strong>

**I beg to differ in endings with Suzanne in her books so i hope this could lighten things up! I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**haha.**

**And remember, all A.U.!**


End file.
